


Let's Run Away Together

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arcade, Coming Out, Extreme Homophobia, F/F, First Meeting, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Characters, Matt is Eleven, Therapy, conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: "This started as a 'fuck you' to our parents, but now I actually kinda like you." AUClara and Amy pretend to be a couple when they meet, which doesn't go well. There's a lot of angst and homophobia in this, you have been warned.





	1. Therapy

There they were. Finally. Clara sat in between her parents, hands nervously fumbling together in her lap. She didn’t want to be there. Nobody did really, her parents thought it was necessary though. It wasn’t. She sighed, torn between wanting to look at her surroundings and for an escape, and wanting to stick to herself. Someone walked in. Not daring to look up, Clara focused on her boots, idly swinging them. 

“Stop fidgeting,” a stern voice was heard. For a moment, the brunette thought it was aimed at her, but she didn’t recognize the voice.

“No,” a Scottish voice sneered. 

“It’s your fault we’re here,” the other voice, assumingly the adult, said in a hush tone. 

At this point Clara was curious. She looked up slightly at the newcomers, to see a tall woman, short light brunette hair, around mid-thirties, sat straight with an annoyed look on her face. A younger red-head girl, seemingly the daughter or niece of the woman, slouched slightly, her leg crossed over the other. She seemed agitated and uncomfortable, yet defiant. They both noticed her staring. The girl nervously smiled apologetically at her, whereas the adult scowled. 

“Seen something?” 

Clara jumped and looked at the woman, clearly nervous. She looked back down at her feet, and started to fiddle nervously with her hands. 

“Clara, apologize for ease dropping,” her Dad told as he nudged her. 

She swallowed thickly, and cleared her throat, getting ready to speak, if that was possible. 

“It’s kind of impossible not to hear another person's conversation in this waiting room,” the Scottish girl told politely. “Mum?”

The woman sighed, “I suppose it is. It's fine, she’s clearly a nervous little girl.”

Clara tried not to take offence by being called little. However, she had to admit, she had hunched over, making herself seem smaller to everyone. Granted, she was rather short for her age, but that couldn’t be seen with her sitting down.  

“Mum,” the girl groaned. 

“It’s alright,” Ellie smiled up at the two. “Are you here to see Trish too?”

“We weren’t sure on the time, so we came early,” her Mum explained with a smile. “We also need to see Dr. Kiel before.”

“Trish just deals with people who are unsure of who they are,” David informed. Clara gritted her teeth. Of course, he’d phrase it like that. 

“Well, I guess we all know why we’re here then,” the other Mum nodded, clearly irked that he had seemed to have outed her daughter. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” David looked at the girl. “What do you think you are?”

Clara looked up slightly at the girl. She seemed as irritated as her with how he had phrased everything. The girl looked at her slightly, then back at her Dad. 

“I’m pansexual,” she looked back at Clara, a warm smile. 

“Isn’t that when you like everything?” David asked with a small chuckle. 

“Basically,” the girl’s mother answered before she could. It had seemed like they had had this discussion before, and that it likely turned into an argument. The girl merely huffed and folded her arms.

“Clara claims she’s bisexual,” Ellie pointed out. 

“That’s when you’re just greedy,” David laughed. 

“That’s a nice name,” the girl said changing the subject. She smiled at the brunette, who clearly looked uncomfortable.  Clara smiled back slightly. The girl patted her seat gently. 

“Shall I switch with you?” her mother looked at Clara. 

“Go ahead Clara,” Ellie urged her, smiling down. 

“Um, sure,” she muttered as she stood up. She kept her head to the floor as she walked over and sat down next to the red-head. “Hey.”

“I’m Amy,” she extended her hand. “Nice to meet you Clara.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Clara smiled as she shook her hand. 

“Don’t get any ideas you two,” David chuckled slightly. 

They stared at him, confused for a few moments, and then it clicked. Both of them blushed slightly, but also looked annoyed. “Ignore him,” Clara muttered to Amy. 

“I’ll try,” she frowned. “So, you’re bi?”

“Y-Yeah...”

“Cool,” Amy grinned. “How long have you known – if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Um, since-” 

“Clara Oswald?”

She jumped at the sudden loud voice and turned to it. Trish Miller. Already Clara felt hatred towards her, even though they had never officially met before. She sighed and stood up, “Here.”

“Are your parents coming with you?” she asked. 

“Yeah, we are,” Ellie answered as they stood. 

“Amelia Pond?” a man, assumingly Dr. Kiel, called out. 

“Yes, she’s here,” her mother answered for her with a cheery smile as she stood up. She gestured for Amy to stand quickly. Begrudgingly, she did. 

“Good luck,” she smiled at Clara. 

“Y-You too,” Clara smiled slightly. She hated Dr. Kiel. When she went to see him, he was rather stern, and angry at her for anything she did. She hoped it would be different for the girl. Clara headed towards the room with her parents, preparing for the worst.

* * *

Half an hour later Clara walked out. She looked up and noticed that Amy was sat in the waiting room, alone. The girl looked troubled, but brightened up once she noticed the brunette. 

“Hey,” she smiled. “Aren’t the sessions usually an hour?”

“I uh, left early,” she looked back at the door, a twinge of sadness evident in her features. Turning back, she sighed and sat down next to the girl. “How was Kiel?”

“He’s a bit scary,” Amy sighed. “He’s talking ‘one on one’ with my Mum.”

“He yelled at me for doing anything,” Clara groaned, shaking slightly, her adrenaline caught up with her anxiety of leaving the room. 

“Wanna leave?”

“W-What?” 

“Do you want to leave?” the red-head repeated. “Not sure about you but I don’t want to be here. It also seems like your parents will be pissed at you when they come out.”

“What about your Mum?” the brunette looked up at her curiously.

“She’s already mad at me,” she waved her hand dismissively. “I’ve got my mobile with me, so I can text her to tell your parents that you’re safe. If you want that is.”

She thought about it for a few moments. It would be nice to relax with someone like her, and not get yelled at by her parents. Before she could respond her Mum walked out. 

“Clara Oswald, get back here now!”

Amy jumped up and stared at Ellie. “Er, hey there-”

She got interrupted by Clara grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the waiting room. They heard Ellie chase after them, but that only made them faster. Clara stopped momentarily outside of the building, puzzled on where to go. The two girls switched roles as Amy grabbed her wrists and dragged her with her as she went to the right of the building. 

After a while of running they noticed they weren’t being chased and stopped to catch their breath, both of them doubled over as if they had run a marathon, their adrenaline faded. “Are you okay?”

Clara looked up at Amy, “Uh y-yeah. You?”

Amy calmed her breathing down and stood straight with a big grin on her face. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Clara blushed a little, and stood up straight. Amy responded with a cheery tone, once that Clara hoped to hear more often.

“Yup!”


	2. A Nice Day Out

“So,” Amy stretched as she jumped on the wall. They had decided to go to the beach since that was the furthest away from the therapist’s offices. “Tell me Clara, how long have you lived here?”

Clara groaned as she struggled to get on the wall due to her height. Luckily, she managed to clamber up, and sat down on it next to the red-head. “About a month or so now. What about you?”

“Few years,” she shrugged. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen. You?”

“Seventeen,” Amy smiled. “Any siblings?”

“Nope, only child,” Clara sighed. “Have you?”

“Only child.”

“Hmm,” she looked out to the beach. It was a rather sunny day, so it was a nice view, relaxing compared to what had happened before. “So, you’re pansexual then?”

“Uh, yah,” Amy shifted on the wall. “Stupidly came out to my Mum and Aunt last week.”

“A week? I came out five days ago,” Clara laughed slightly. “They immediately set up a meeting. Saw Dr. Kiel yesterday.”

“That fucking sucks,” she groaned. “Hey, y’know what we should do? If you’re up to it.”

Intrigued, the brunette turned to face her. “What?”

“Pretend to be a couple as a ‘fuck you’ to our parents,” she grinned mischievously. “Think about it, they’d go nuts!”

“Yeah, they would,” Clara laughed at the thought. “How do you think your family would react to that?”

Amy swung her legs as she thought, “Hmm. Honestly, disownment is a possibility. But I’ll have somewhere to go. How ‘bout yours?”

“More therapy,” she sighed. “They’d probably kick me out for a night or two, or send me off to my Grandma’s.”

Amy jumped off the wall and twirled around. “You can stay with me if that happens.”

“But you’d be kicked out too,” Clara said

“I can get my friend to help us with living arrangements,” she shrugged, looked around, and held her hand out to her new ‘girlfriend’. “Wanna go to the arcade?”

“Sure!” Clara squealed slightly as she jumped off the wall. As she landed, she stumbled into Amy, one of her hand’s pressed against her shoulder, and the other on her chest. “Sorry...”

“It’s okay,” the girl grinned as she held her hand. “Are you okay with us holding hands?”

“Um, yeah,” Clara smiled and intertwined her fingers with Amy’s. 

Amy dragged her along to the arcade once they were comfortable holding hands. It was nice running along with a pretty girl, not caring about being caught. Well, there was still that lingering fear in the back of Clara’s mind, but it seemed to go when she was around the red-head. Despite how they met, she appeared to be gleeful. It was rather endearing, but also confusing. 

“Have you been to the arcade before?” 

“Huh?” Clara asked slightly as she was pulled from her daydream. “Oh, uh, no actually. Not here.”

“Do you usually like arcades?” Amy asked as she gave her hand a comforting squeeze. 

“I haven’t been to one since I was younger,” she shrugged. 

“Hey, what about this,” the red-head skipped in front of her and grinned. “We play against each other, like Guitar Hero, air hockey, stuff like that. And anytime we win or get a point we have to ask each other questions, so we can get to know each other better?”

Clara hummed in thought for a few seconds. “Do you absolutely have to answer?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. If not, we’ll carry on playing and get to the next question.”

Nodding, the tiny brunette smiled up at her. “Alright then.”

“Great!”

“Wait,” Clara stopped. “Do you have money?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Amy winked at her. 

Blushing, she nodded shyly and followed the taller girl into the arcade. It was unnecessarily loud and bright. Clara sighed and decided to push past it, gripping onto Amy’s hand for comfort, not wanting to let go for any reason. 

“Oh cool, the air hockey’s free!” the Scot squealed excitedly as she skipped over to it, dragging the brunette with her. “You know how to play yeah?!”

“Um, I think yeah,” Clara called out to her. “We try to get the puck in each other's goals?”

“Yeah, basically,” Amy fished out a pound coin from her pocket. She grinned triumphantly when she found it, and held it up like it was treasure. It was cute. Clara giggled, which made the red-head blush and smile sheepishly as she put the pound in the game. As soon as she did the puck started to move towards Clara.

“Um, how hard do I hit it?” she asked as she grabbed it and placed it in front of her striker. 

“Hard as you want.”

Tilting her head slightly, Clara looked from her hand to Amy’s, her hand gripping onto the orange striker right in the center of her side of the table. Clara pulled her arm back and hit the puck, sending it over to her fake girlfriend’s side. It was relatively fast. Not fast enough though. Amy hit it rather hard. The puck slid to the side of the table, and moved slowly to the center near Clara’s end. Before she could properly react, it went in. 

“One point to me,” Amy smirked slightly. When Clara stared at her hand, confused, she laughed slightly at the adorable expression. “You should see the puck at your end.”

Clara looked up at her, and then back down to the table and saw the outlet for the puck. Nodding in understanding, she picked it up and hit it. “So uh, what’s your question?”

Amy hit the puck and it went in. “Questions,” she corrected with a slight smirk. 

Clara sighed as she put the puck back on the table. “Yeah, so, what are they?”

“Aren’t you going to?” the Scot asked as she motioned towards the brunette and the puck.

“When you’ve asked your questions,” she clarified. “I don’t want them piling up.”

“Where do you go to school?”

“Coal Hill,” the brunette hit the puck to the side. Hard. It went in. “One each.”

“Cool, I go there too,” Amy smiled as she grabbed the puck and lightly hit it. “How you finding it here so far?”

“Alright I guess,” Clara shrugged as she reached over and grabbed the puck from the table. “Very irritating that it has conversion therapy.”

“Yeah. It’s one of those things you don’t know until you come out,” she frowned and stared at her hands, as if deep in thought. Noticing that her hands started to shake slightly, Clara pushed the puck towards her. She hit it hard, as if on instinct, making it fly off the table. Both of them were shocked at the force, and stood there motionless. “S-Sorry...”

“Um, no it’s alright,” the brunette whipped around and looked for the bright orange puck. It had flown over to the Guitar Hero game. Luckily, nobody was there. She quickly picked it up and put it in front of her on the table. “Guess you don’t know your own strength.”

“Guess not,” she muttered. The time on the game ran out. Amy sighed, “sorry, I don’t have any more change.”

“That’s fine,” Clara smiled, approached her, and cautiously wrapped her arm around her. For the first time since their ‘escape’ Amy seemed upset, troubled like she had been when Clara ran out of the therapist’s room. “Should we go to the beach?”

“Yeah, sure,” Amy smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around the brunette, pulling her closer.

Once they sat on the beach they both relaxed under the sun. Even Amy noticed how much calmer Clara seemed now that she was out of the arcade, and apologised for dragging her there. Feeling guilty, she reassured her it was okay. Seeing as they were trying to be girlfriends, Amy reached out and gently placed her hand on the brunette's. She didn't flinch away, which was a good sign. In fact, Clara intertwined their fingers together. It felt nice, comforting, holding hands with her. Watching the sea with a pretty girl next to her, Clara smiled contently as she relaxed. 

“You still have your question,” Amy said as she shuffled in the sand slightly.

“Oh uh, yeah,” Clara hummed as she thought. “Have you always been competitive?”

“What makes you th-”

“You would always smirk when you scored.”

“Ah,” she laughed slightly. “Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Clara smiled at her. “Your go.”

They spent the next few hours getting to know each other. However curious they were, after Amy’s little outburst at the arcade, they steered clear of any questions regarding therapy. Surprisingly, it was hard. Sometimes there were awkward silences between them, only the sea and birds were heard. Most of the time they had fun laughing about things at school, like Mr. Denburgh's tantrums and his crazy ties. It was good, they were having fun. Until Amy’s phone bleeped. She grabbed it from her pocket with a sigh and looked at the text. 

“Ugh, mother dearest wants me home for dinner,” she rolled her eyes. “Wanna come with? I’ll take you home afterwards.”

“Um, sure,” Clara smiled as she stood up and brushed the sand off her. She held her hand out to Amy, who grinned up at her and took it. “Lead the way.”

“Will do,” Amy grabbed the brunette’s hand and dragged her off the beach. They were both worried about going home, but at least they’ve had a wonderful day with each other.


	3. Consequences

“Amy?!” 

They stopped in their tracks. Her mother ran out, and scowled at them. Clara looked like a deer caught in headlights, whereas Amy stood straight, eyeing her. “Yes?”

“Clara, your parents are here too,” was all she said before she walked back in the living room. 

Bracing herself, Clara took a deep breath, held onto Amy, and walked in. 

“Thank God you’re alright Clara,” Ellie said as she ran up and hugged her. Amy loosely held onto her hand, rubbing her finger along her knuckles, hoping to soothe her. Ellie pulled back and scowled at Amy. “How dare you corrupt my daughter and not let her check in for us to know she’s okay.”

“Corrupt?” Amy scoffed. “I didn’t do anything.”

“I bet you didn’t let her use your phone to call us, to let us know she’s safe,” David chimed in. 

“Mum, Dad,” Clara said rather sternly. “She didn’t corrupt me. I’m the one who dragged her out of the therapists, and I didn’t want to call because I knew you’d try to guilt trip us into coming back. Also, we managed to have a nice time together, unlike any time with you.”

Amy smiled slightly at how brave she had gotten, and then looked around the room with a challenging expression, as if she was silently daring them to speak. 

“Turns out you two go to the same school,” Amy’s mother pointed out. “You’ve met before then?”

“Actually, we haven’t,” Amy wrapped her arm around Clara, knowing how intimidating she can get. “We just found out today that we go to Coal Hill together. We must be in different sides.”

“Yeah,” the brunette muttered and leaned into the taller girl. 

“Are you two going out?” David asked slowly, as if he wasn’t sure of the words coming out his mouth. 

“Just because we also like girl’s doesn’t mean we will automatically go out with them,” Clara sneered. “But yeah, we are.”

“Your little back chat there was rather pointless,” Ellie mused. “But you’re not going out with her.”

“Yes, I am,” Clara put her arm over her waist. “Did you not hear me?”

It was rather amusing seeing Clara be confident, and pick a fight with her parents. All of them glared at her behavior, whereas Amy tried hard not to laugh. 

“Amy, is this true?”

“Yeah,” she looked over at her mother. “We had a nice time outside, and I asked her out.”

“You have a nice time with Mels and Rory, you never asked them out.”

“Rory no, but Mels,” the Scot smirked, again trying not to laugh at her mother’s shocked expression. Clara however, couldn’t help but giggle slightly. “Thought you knew.”

“Get out,” her Mum glared at her. “Get her out too.”

“Really?” Amy tried to act shocked, but all that came out was anger. 

“Clara,” Ellie started, swallowed thickly, and tapped her husband. Unable to continue the sentence. 

“Sweetie,” he started. “If you insist on dating this girl you cannot live with us.”

“What if she did it privately?” her ‘girlfriend’ asked. “Only you lot and possibly Matt would know, nobody else.”

“That’s interesting,” David leaned back in his chair. “Well, it’s either that or you stay at Grandma’s - but you don’t tell her about your illness-”

“Illness?” Amy scoffed. “No, no. Just no.”

“As much as I like her, I don’t want to go,” Clara chimed in. “I’d rather stay with Amy.”

“Then do it privately and pretend to be straight, then we might consider you living with us,” her Dad told. “You’ve been pretending you’re straight for sixteen years, another few months until you come to your senses can’t be hard.”

Clara had to blink away tears, her hand gripped onto her ‘girlfriend’s’ shirt. “No...”

It hurt Amy how small she had sounded. “C’mon Clara,” she said as she gently led her out of the living room and up to her bedroom. “Sorry about that.”

“I-It’s fine,” Clara sniffed. “It’s not like it’s your fault or anything. Just my parents being jerks.”

“Insensitive asshats more like,” Amy growled as she grabbed a small suitcase and started packing her things.

“Asshats?” the brunette smiled slightly, almost laughing at the remark. 

“Yeah,” she twirled around and stopped once she saw a tear run down her cheek. She slowly approached her and wiped the tear away with her thumb. “It’s going to be okay Clara.”

Nodding, she sniffed and smiled slightly. “Y-Yeah.”

“Clara, your parents want you home,” Amy’s mother said as she stood at the doorway of the bedroom. “Personally, I’d like it if you’d leave my house now too.”

“That’s rude,” Amy glared at her mother, and then went back to putting clothes in her suit case. “She’s not going anywhere until I’m finished packing.”

“Packing?”

“Yes,” Amy sighed. “Are you going deaf now?”

“Mind your attitude,” she warned. 

“What about yours?”

“Amy!”

“Tabetha!” she threw a pair of socks into the suitcase. “Just because you’re older and have that dignified fucking voice does not mean you get to boss people around and make them uncomfortable just to get your own damn way!”

It fell silent. Clara stayed silent, in awe and intimidation by Amy’s outburst. When she looked between the mother and her daughter, they were both clearly enraged by each other and sending each other death glares. It seemed that Tabetha could pass out from trying to keep in her anger at this point. Before she  could respond , Amy closed her suitcase, grabbed Clara’s hand, and walked straight past her mother to the door downstairs. There they saw the brunette’s parents, waiting at the door. 

“She’s coming with me,” was all Amy said, however quietly, to them before she ran out, Clara tailing behind  clumsily as she was dragged. As they jogged down the street she came to a halt, and took her mobile out of her pocket. “Sorry that you had to see that.”

“Don’t be,” Clara smiled slightly at her as she texted someone. “She deserved it, all of them did. They were being  unreasonable.”

“Yeah, they were,” Amy concentrated on her phone impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. “We can stop by your place to get you some clothes if you want?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” she looked up. “That would be a good idea.”

Nodding, the Scot put the phone back in her pocket and held her hand out. “You lead the way then.”

Clara held her hand and dragged her along. As she lead the way down the street they swung their arms slightly, until it dawned on the brunette that they actually looked like a couple. They were supposed to right? Or was that just in front of their parents? Then again, Ellie and David were on their way home, maybe they'd drive by and see them. Having quickly thought it through, Clara continued to hold Amy's hand and swing it as if they were a normal couple. Not that she minded.


	4. Plan B

“Problem,” Clara stated as they got to the door, her hands in her pockets. “I don’t have my key.”

“Really?” Amy sighed as she put her suitcase down on the path.

The brunette squinted, “Sorry. Guess we’ll have to wait until – oh, speak of the devils, here they are now.”

A black car came up the drive, both of her parents in it. As soon as the car stopped Ellie stepped out of it and ran up to Clara. “Oh my stars, you changed your mind.”

“No, I didn’t,” she stepped back when she saw her arms outstretch, seemingly trying to hug the girl. “I just came to get some of my stuff.”

“Here are the keys then,” David groaned as he locked the car door and walked over. “Get your stuff and get out.”

 He passed the keys over to her and folded him arms. Clara glared at him, took the keys, and quickly opened the door. As soon as she did, she grabbed Amy’s arm and dragged her upstairs to her room. They stopped once they were inside. Amy left her suitcase by the stairs, seeing as it was too heavy to lug up them for a quick getaway. She looked around the small room and stood there awkwardly as Clara rushed around to find the essentials. 

“Um, can I help in any way?” 

Clara stopped in her tracks and looked up at her, blinking slowly as if she was struggling to comprehend what had been said. After a deep sigh she responded; “Yeah er, you can get my toothbrush from the bathroom? Second door on the left from the stairs. Thanks.”

Without a moment's hesitation the brunette went back to rushing around her room. Amy sighed and decided to do as she was told. She couldn’t blame Clara’s behavior at this point, after all, at least she didn’t snap at her or anyone else like she had, and it was a tough day.  

“It’s gonna be your fault, right?”

Amy twirled around to the voice behind her to see her girlfriend’s Dad, leaning on the doorframe. “Excuse me?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Still no respect I see.”

“I only give respect to people who’ve earned it,” she glared. 

“The grief and pain that’s caused by this. Ellies, mine, your mothers-”

Amy scoffed. “Of course, you don’t care about your own daught-”

“I do,” he growled and stepped up to her. “You didn’t let me finish. Are you going to listen?”

It was rather intimidating how he towered over her, but she still stood her ground. “Yes.”

“The way Clara is going to feel once her anger subsides,” he clarified. “She’s going to be miserable.”

“You suddenly care for your daughter now? Suddenly know what she feels?”

David’s glare had intensified. “She’s my daughter, I’ve known her for sixteen years, whereas you’ve known her for a few hours. Do you really have to question who is right with this you-”

“Dad.”

“Clara, you know I’m only doing this for your own go-”

“My own good?” Clara scoffed and walked over to get her toothbrush. As she did, she smiled apologetically to Amy before taking her hand. “Like you saying that I need to pretend to be someone else? Need to act like something I’m not just to suit your image.”

“At least don’t flaunt it-”

“In that sense anyone I’m with regardless of gender would be ‘flaunting’ it if you consider being next to them or holding hands as ‘flaunting’ my sexuality.”

David was speechless for a moment. He straightened up and stepped to the side, “When you come to your senses your Mother and I will be waiting in the living room. Don’t expect us to welcome you with open arms.”

“Don’t expect me back,” Clara growled as she dragged Amy out of the bathroom into the hall. She grabbed her duffle bag, lead her girlfriend down the stairs and walked out. It was silent between them as they walked through the drive way out onto the street. “Sorry about him.”

“It’s fine,” Amy smiled slightly as she lugged her suitcase down the road. She couldn’t help but think of what David had said to her, she didn’t think of the repercussions. “Not like he said anything that wasn’t true.”

Clara stopped in her tracks and looked around, “Um, I don’t know where I’m going...”

“Oh yeah,” Amy pushed past her and looked around herself. “Ah, this way! Left!”

* * *

They stopped at a blue door. It had a golden handle, black around the edges, and a weird looking ornament outside of it. Clara was going to ask what it was supposed to be but Amy knocked on the door before she could. Immediately after it opened to reveal a rather tall brunette boy with floppy hair, a wide grin on his face. 

“Hey Am- Who's this?”

“I told you I was bringing someone,” Amy pushed past him and stopped in the hall, moving her hand to point between the two strangers. “Clara, Matt, Matt that’s Clara.”

Clara smiled at him awkwardly as she saw her friend walk in the house. “Um, hi.”

“Hey there,” he grinned as he shook her hand. He stepped to the side and motioned towards the kitchen. “C’mon in Clara.”

She nodded and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen, where she was already at the fridge, looking in it with a chocolate bar in her mouth. Amy turned to her and pointed at the fridge, “You want anything?”

The speech was a little slurred by the chocolate bar, but she managed to understand. Before she could answer Matt walked in and sat down at the table. “Help yourself girls.”

“Um, a drink?”

Amy nodded and grabbed apple juice carton from the door of the fridge, chocolate bar half gone. As she got two glasses and poured the apple juice, she looked over her shoulder quickly. “Want anything for food?”

“I was thinking of getting take out,” Matt chimed in.

“Oh, really?” Amy finished the bar and brought the drink over to Clara, who stood still by the door, duffle bag still in hand. “What’cha thinking?”

“Pizza?” he shrugged and then looked at the other brunette. “We’re close friends,” he gestured between himself and Amy, who had opted for sitting on the counter once she put the carton away. “I’m used to her walking in here and helping herself to stuff. Feel free to do the same.”

“Yeah,” Amy grinned and swung her legs. “Matt’s cool, no need to be nervous around him.”

“Okay,” was all Clara muttered as she sipped her drink. 

“How long can we stay here?” 

“Long as you want,” Matt shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

As the day went on Clara got more and more anxious about Matt’s parents coming home, and it showed. “Are you okay Clara?”

She got pulled from her thoughts from the brunette. “Oh uh, I was just wondering if your parents are going to be okay with this? A-And when they’re getting back?”

“Ah, no need to worry about that,” he laughed slightly. “My mum kicked me out for being pan and ace. Well, I say her, more like the congregation. She does pay for this house and visit me though, even though she’s not meant to. Don’t get me wrong, she’s not exactly okay with it anyway, but she can be near me for a bit without it effecting her.”

“Oh... S-Sorry-”

“It’s alright,” he grinned. 

There was a knock at the door. Amy took this opportunity to escape the awkwardness, “Pizza! I’ll get it!”

The brunette’s stared at her, and then Matt burst out laughing. “Think that’s the fastest I’ve seen her move.”

“Really?” Clara giggled slightly, amused by how she awkwardly sped walk/jogged out of the room. 

Ignoring them, Amy rolled her eyes and answered the door, noticing the person was going to knock again. 

“He-” she paused once she opened the door. “Mum?”

“Hello Amelia.”


	5. Happy Ending

“What are you doing here?”

“Give you an offer,” her mother narrowed her eyes at her. “Bring Clara back and you two can come home.”

“What’s the catch?” Amy crossed her arms, clearly seeing the ulterior motive.

“You two don’t see each other. Be strangers like you were before.”

“Not gonna happen,” the Scot sighed and placed her hand on the door. “Bye Tabitha.”

“Amy-”

Before she could even get the word out Amy had slammed the door shut and rushed back to the living room. Matt noticed that she didn’t have anything, “What happened?”

Amy sat down on the sofa opposite him and next to Clara, her legs brought up and arms crossed over her chest. “Mum stopped by.”

“What did she want?” Clara asked as she straightened up. 

“For us to go home and never see each other again.”

Clara laughed, “Seriously? How stupid are they?”

“Very apparently,” Matt frowned. There was another knock on the door. He stood up, “I will get that.”

Clara looked over her friend, noticing how unsettled she felt. She cautiously put her hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Instead of snapping or shrugging her hand off like the brunette had thought, Amy hugged her waist. She sniffed, “Sorry. I just...” she pulled back slowly. “Could we uh...”

“Cuddle?”

She smiled sheepishly, “Y-Yeah... It’s totally o-”

“C’mere,” Clara laughed as she wrapped her arm around the taller girl’s shoulder. They settled down in each other’s embrace and didn’t move, even when Matt came back with the two pizza’s. He just put their pizza on the coffee table in front of them without saying a word, and put the TV on. 

For the rest of the night they stayed on the sofa, curled up together. They even fell asleep. Matt decided not to wake them up and put a blanket over them. Despite the reason, it was nice to have people in the house again. He let them sleep peacefully, and went upstairs to do the same. 

* * *

 

Two years later they left Matt’s and moved into their own apartment together, disowned from their parents. Clara grabbed a few boxes from the moving truck to the room, that was thankfully only on the second floor. As she dropped them on the floor, she looked up at the taller girl, who had been staring at a picture for five minutes now.

“Still figuring it out?” Clara asked as she snaked her arms around the Scot’s waist, attempting to rest her chin on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, still not sure if it looks right,” Amy smiled slightly as she placed her hand on Clara’s and leaned into her. “Was that the last of it?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” the brunette giggled. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s crazy how we met, it’s kinda surreal,” Clara hugged her tighter. “Sorry to bring it up-”

“It’s okay,” Amy turned around and faced her. “It’s been two years, we should at least be able to talk about it now, eh?”

“That’s true. Anyway, despite what happened, I’m glad it did, it made us get together. We – well, I know I have – been happier since we moved out. Sorry, I’m rambling-”

“You’re cute when you ramble,” the taller girl leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “I know what you’re saying, and yes, I’m freakin’ ecstatic that it happened the way it did. If it didn’t, I wouldn’t be – Where are the rings anyway?”

“Oh,” Clara jumped slightly and fished them out of her leather jacket pocket. She presented two silver rings, one with a red citrine gemstone in it, and the other with a blue sapphire. “Here.”

“Great, we better not lose these,” Amy grinned as she grabbed her blue one and put it on her engagement finger. “That would be very bad luck.”

“Very,” Clara laughed as she put her own on. 

“I wouldn’t be engaged to a wonderful girl like you-” 

“Like me? Is this your cheesy way of unproposing to me?” the brunette laughed, and even harder when her fiancée pouted. “Sorry, carry on.”

“You know I’m no good at this romantic stuff,” she muttered. “Just, you’re amazing and I can’t even begin to comprehend a reality where you’re not in it. If that ever happened, I don’t know what I’d do. I uh... I love you and-”

She got interrupted by Clara kissing her. None of them minded. They pulled back and Clara held her hands. “I love you too you big dork.”

Amy grinned at her, glad that her message came across and was reciprocated. “You’re a dork too...”

“I know, never said I wasn’t,” Clara grinned back and pecked her on the cheek. “Was that whole ‘reality’ thing your long-winded way of saying that you’d miss me even though we’d have never met?”

“When you put it like that it sounds stupid,” she blushed.

“You could never be stupid,” the shorter girl hugged her. “I love that we met, and love you.”

Amy hugged back and rested her head on her shoulder. “Love you too shorty.”

“Just because you’re made of legs...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and just wanted to get this story out of the way.


End file.
